shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
MercyKill76
MercyKill76 is the polyship between Mercy, Reaper and Soldier: 76 from the Overwatch fandom. Canon Jack Morrison joined the armed forces to fight in the omnic wars, and became a subject in the Soldier Enhancement Program. When the Omnic Wars ended, Overwatch was created, and Jack became it's leader. Public opinion of Overwatch began to dwindle, and during that time, Jack got into a fight with his friend Gabriel Reyes. The fight caused the Swiss HQ to blow up, and everyone believed the two died in the resulting explosion. Jack took on the alias Soldier: 76 and set out to get revenge on those that destroyed Overwatch. Gabriel Reyes enlisted in the Soldier Enhancement Program to fight in the Omnic Wars. During this time, the U.N. established Overwatch. When the crisis was over, Reyes was made the leader of the black ops team Blackwatch. Over time Reyes began to resent Jack Morrison, and they got into a fight at the Overwatch Swiss HQ. The fight resulted in an explosion that seemed to kill Reyes and Morrison. Reyes was able to get to Talon, and took the name Reaper. He tracks down Overwatch agents and kills them. Angela joined Overwatch at a young age and became the head of medical research. She discovered new uses for nano-biology and how to use it to heal injuries and illness. She developed the Valkyrie suit, so that she could use the tech on the battlefield, taking the call name "Mercy" when she did. After Overwatch was disbanded, Mercy continued to use her tech to heal others. All three were in Overwatch before it was disbanded. Although there are very few significant interactions between the three all at once. Although Jack and Gabriel have many together. Game-Play The three we're all a part of the original line of Overwatch heroes. Reaper and Soldier: 76 typically are used together. Reaper is used for up close combat, while Soldier is used for medium and long range combat. Mercy is a healer and heals all characters. Fanon Fans typically depict Mercy reacting to the other two dieing, as well as coming back from the dead. She is normally depicted as being the most level headed between the three. Calming the other two, or being the reason that they stop fighting. More of the fan art is less comedic and portrays them in a more symbolic sense. Reaper being depicted as death, Mercy as a literal angel, and Soldier being depicted as something more in between. The less serious art depicts the three as parents to the other members of Overwatch. This is due to Soldier and Reaper being the leaders of their respective teams, and Mercy being the head of Overwatch's medical branch. Soldier has also been depicted as a having an angry grandpa or annoyed dad personality, while Mercy is more portrayed as a very tired mother. Reaper has also been depicted as a very done leader of Talon, given that he has scolded his teammates from messing around. These depictions have been presented in both fan works and the official canon. Fandom FAN FICTION :Reyes/Morrison/Angela on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * All three have the ability to self heal. Variations :Mercy76 refers to the ship between just Mercy and Soldier: 76 :Mercykill refers to the ship between just Mercy and Reaper :Reaper76 refers to the ship between just Reaper and Soldier: 76 Navigation